Naruto The Dragon Inspirational
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational Idea. What happens if Naruto finds something in a cave, what if the "something" changes him into something MORE. Hope someone likes my idea and gives it a go, not to be confused with a born bloodline, but a "gifted" bloodline, hopefully you get the idea. The pairings are up to you, so is the rating. Please inform me when you write this. Good luck.


**Inspirational Idea.**

 **I hope someone get's inspired by this chapter, also if this one-shot chapter is familiar to anyone, and they wrote something similar, then please accept my apology for copying in someway.**

 **The profile picture belongs to inuboy86 on DeviantArt, the profile will give an basic idea of what Naruto'll look like in his teens, yet still the same when he changes in a sense.**

 **This is purely inspirational.**

Naruto The Dragon

Inspirational Chapter.

Cave Near Konoha.

A 7 year old Naruto was hiding in a cave, since he didn't have parents he didn't know when to go in, meaning he was playing outside, as he was playing he ended up outside of Konoha, after so long a storm hit, he tried to find a way back to the village but got lost because of the storm, even the ANBU guarding him lost him because of the storm, luckily for him, he found the cave he was hiding in.

Of course he was still cold, but at least he wasn't being pelted by rain and wind anymore.

Rubbing his arms for warmth, he felt a slight warm air behind him, looking back he didn't see anything, getting up and moving a bit more into the cave he learned that the deeper he went the warmer he got.

So Naruto got up and moved farther into the cave, as he got deeper he could hardly see a thing, the air got slightly hot, not hot enough to burn but made him feel like the sun was shining down on him in summer.

Before he could wonder why it was hot Naruto see's something glowing orange, like a fire touch or something similar, focusing on the glowing object he see's it was some sort of medallion on a pedestal.

Looking around, Naruto eyes widens in awe and brightness, the glow was showing carvings on the cave walls, the carvings were showing lizards with wings, ether all huddled together or wings spreading out. (A.N. Think different western types of dragons, with a few eastern dragons connecting over the roof of the cave.)

But the thing is behind the pedestal was an image of a dragon, with the pedestal looking like the dragon's claw, as though the dragon was holding the medallion, looking as though the dragon was judging all who try to take the medallion.

You would think an image such as this would be too scary for any little boy, but don't forget Naruto isn't any little boy, he rushes head long into pretty much anything, though doing such things end up getting him into trouble, just ask Iruka, it's not so much that he's dumb, far from it, he's just too stubborn to give up until he's finishes what he's doing... And hopefully gets away without getting caught.

Looking towards the medallion, he slowly moves towards it, not wanting to set off any traps, but nothing happened, he gets closer and manages to see what the medallion looks like. (A.N. Look up on google "dragon medallion" and it should be the first image.)

Naruto couldn't believe how cool the medallion looked, not noticing the eyes of the dragons carved into the whole cave beginning to glow, Naruto slowly reaches for the medallion, the dragons eyes glowing brighter, and quickly yanks it away, not moving a muscle, he looks left then right, still not seeing the eyes glowing.

After a few minutes of nothing happening Naruto relaxes, taking a closer look at the medallion he feels that there's some weight to it, letting it swing down by the chain, he see's that it'll fit over his head.

So putting it on, he didn't see the eyes flash, until it was too late, lightning shot from all the eyes, going through the medallion, and hitting Naruto in the chest.

A blinding flash later, Naruto was on the floor, though he looked different now, taking a breath, Naruto opens his eyes and looks around, his eyes seem to have gotten stronger.

Standing up carefully, Naruto could feel as though he was taller, though his balance felt a bit weird, since he was leaning forward slightly, shaking the thought off, he brushes his hand through his hair, until he feels something that shouldn't be there.

Feeling his head he feels two curved things sticking out of his head with some smaller ones on the sides of them, wondering what the hell they were he moves as fast as he can, without falling over because of the size and balance difference.

It took him a while to not only get out the cave but get use to the differences, but outside was morning and sunny, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness, by the looks of things he was knocked out till morning.

But right now Naruto has other things to worry about, like the things on his head.

Looking around he hears running water, running towards the sound he see's a stream.

Taking a deep breath he moves towards the stream and looks into it, the water was crystal clear, but that wasn't what got his attention.

Looking at his reflection, he see's someone who looks like him, but he had swept back layered draenei horns, making his hair sweep back too, with orange scales on his temples and forehead, giving him a regal look, thin black scales replaced each lines of his whisker-marks making them look thicker, he see's light-orange scales under his jaw and going down pass his throat, he had fangs jutting out the bottom of his lip, kinda like Kiba, as he opens his mouth as wide as he can to have a better look, his mouth ended up looking like a lizard's (or in this case a dragon's), feeling his lips he could feel tiny little scales giving a feeling of lips.

Then he looked at his eyes, they still held their deep blue, but the pupil was a black slitted line, and instead of the sclera being white it was a dark blue, making his eyes look as though they were turning from a darker blue to a brighter blue the closer it gets to the pupil.

But then something caught his eyes, making him jump which made him suddenly blow fire out of his mouth, hitting the water causing steam to rise, he was in a bit of shock after that, with smoke coming out of his mouth, though the weird thing was it didn't burn his mouth, he felt it coming out of his chest, but it felt warm not hot or burning.

looking up and behind him on his right, he see's a dark orange leathery wing coming out of his back, he tried to move it slightly and it felt like a second hand coming out of his shoulder, looking to the left he see's the same thing, a dark orange leathery wing.

Feeling something moving behind him, he looks down and underneath the wings was a dark orange tail with even darker orange spike-like scales going down the middle, at the end of his tail was a black diamond-shape blade.

Moving his new wings in front of him, making him look like he was wearing a cloak, so he could look at the back of them, he see's stronger looking scales, no doubt giving him the idea that he could also use them as winged shields or something.

He notices his white t-shirt was gone and his shorts were barely holding on, looking at his chest were he thought the medallion was, it was in the center of his chest alright, but it somehow became apart of his chest, only smaller and still glowing. (A.N. Think of the cartoon Fire Breather only the chest and belly area.)

His arms and hands had hard dark orange scales with claws, almost like armor, he could still feel the wind blowing on him.

His feet were the same, from the top of his knees to the bottom of his feet, were dark orange scales with claws, though the ankle part of his ninja sandals were still on, barely, the feet part were ripped apart.

Seeing his changes, his wings, his arms, his legs it all came crashing on him, with a deep breath, he yelled to the sky, " **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!** " Not realizing while he was yelling, he was using his fire-breath, making it into a kind of beacon for Konoha.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **I hope everyone gets inspired with this Naruto Dragon transformation, as you can tell, instead of a dragon bloodline, it becomes a dragon bloodline by using a mythical medallion, which I don't think has been done yet, or maybe it has and I just hadn't found it yet with something other than a dragon.**

 **Just imagine the profile picture with Fire-Breather cartoon's chest and belly, with wings and a tail.**

 **Remember this is purely for inspirational use.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto.**


End file.
